Perspectives
by smartkid37
Summary: Father's Day means different things to different people Written for the "Fathers and Son's" Challenge on NFA Jackson Gibbs reflects on Father's Day while ulitmately getting his son to do the same. Together, they inadvertantly help, not only each other, but someone else who needs to get through the day in a different way.


_A/N : THis plot bunny bit me less than an hour before the challenge deadline it was written for._

_My apologies if it's not up to par - considering it was written in 45 min. from start to finish_.

**Storyline Note:** For this story - "Penlope Papers" took place- but no other episode from Season 9  
- simply because I haven't seen any of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Father's Day - 2012_

Jackson Gibbs looked at the calendar with a smile on his face that hadn't been there on this day of the year for over sixteen years until just a few years ago, that is.. Father's Day had long been lonely and fraught with hours spent wondering and worrying if his boy was alright. With the chasm that had opened wide between them after that painful day of Shannon and Kelly's funerals, the hope of filling in the distance had always lain on his heart heavy and unyielding, until fate intervened, that is.

Who would have thought that his boy's line of work would have been what it took to get Leroy to pick up the shovel and begin filling in that void of his own free will? But Jackson would take what blessings he could get in terms of having his son back in his life, actively and on good terms. It didn't take a genius to see that Leroy was determined to mend the bridge between them even while he worked to be the father figure to those chosen few who worked under him; his kids.

Oh, only Dr. Mallard and himself dared call Leroy's team members his kids, but that was because they had wisdom and experience on their side and Leroy seldom contradicted them as they said it, merely frowned at the subject or maybe glared instead, depending on his mood. Jackson had always been a people reader and it was no wonder that Leroy had become so good at it himself.

As he glanced once more at the calendar before him, Jackson pondered what this day might mean to the young people his son commanded daily, since Leroy had just been thoughtful enough to call him in commemoration of what today was all about. Smiling at the warmth he'd heard in Leroy's voice, he let the entire conversation playback in his mind now.

"_Hey, Dad."_

"_Hello Leroy."_

"_Just called to say Happy Father's Day."_

"_Thank you, Leroy. How are you, Son?"_

"_Fine. How 'bout you? You doin' alright?"_

"_I'm doin' just fine, Son. How's that team of young folks of yours?"_

"_They're fine, Dad."_

"_Don't tell me you're workin' today ."_

"_We're on call, so I thought I'd come on in."_

"_And the young people you look after every day? Tell me, are they at least, are able to spend some time with their fathers, Leroy?"_

"_Pretty sure they're all gonna have to make do with a phone call, Dad."_

"_Oh? Why is that, Son?"_

"_Well, Ziva's father is in Israel. Tony's is travelling. Abby's is in Louisiana and McGee's…"_

"_McGee? You mean Tim?"_

"_Yeah, Dad. Tim."_

"_Well? You started to say but haven't finished. What about Tim's father, Leroy?"_

"_Have no idea, Dad. Tim doesn't talk about his family the way the others do."_

"_Ooh, that's too bad. Well, Son. I'm sure you'll do the right thing. Don't work too hard and don't work those kids of yours too hard either, ya hear?"_

"_Happy Father's Day, Dad."_

"_You too, Son. You too."_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stared at the phone in his hand as the line on the other end went dead. He couldn't help but smile at the conversation he'd just had with his father. It brought happiness to his heart to know he had his father back in his life in a good way and could hardly believe that he had his job to thank for it. It was hard going at times since they were both stubborn, quiet souls who found it hard to open up their souls and let anyone in, but they were working on it.

As he replayed the conversation with his dad, over in his mind, he found himself stopping at what he'd said about McGee. Funny how Jackson had questioned him more about the youngest of his agents, or had it been merely the older man's way of reminding Gibbs that all of his team members were people who not only deserved to be called by their given names but also allowed to be children to their parents at least on this holiday that promoted the relationship held most dear, between father and son?

Now that he'd said it, the fact that he had no idea of what Tim's relationship with his father was, actually began to bother him. It wasn't the not knowing but the possibility that it wasn't good that concerned him. He recalled the conversation he'd overheard between Tim and his grandmother back last year when they had a case where she ultimately became a target.

That conversation had shocked him but yet, he still had done no further thinking or asking about it. Recalling that conversation now, Gibbs remembered that Tim and his father hadn't spoken in over seven years. He remembered Tim being convinced to be the bigger person and pick up the phone to call his dad. Sadly, the Team Leader had no idea how that turned out.

Picking up his coffee cup, he meandered out, heading for a fresh refill from the coffee shop just down the street from the office. It would be a nice walk with plenty of solitude and no need to rush back. It was a rare occasion and Gibbs relished every minute of it.

Walking through the doors of the coffee shop nearest the office, Gibbs was surprised to find it nearly empty. He'd of thought the place would be filled with high school kids hanging out instead of being at home with the age-old Father's Day cook-outs that were almost as American as apple pie and baseball. What really shocked him as he waited for his order, was the sight of the very agent he'd just been thinking about – sitting in a corner booth, staring out the window as if he were a million miles away.

Shocked because Tim didn't live anywhere close to the Navy Yard and he'd not seen the Porsche boxter parked outside anywhere, Gibbs still couldn't stop his feet from taking him over to the table where the young man sat. He didn't like the faraway look in his eyes, but more importantly, wanted to make sure everything was alright with him.

"McGee?" He asked somewhat loudly so he could reach him through where ever his thoughts had taken him.

"Boss? Boss!" Tim came back to the here and now with surprise at the sight of the older man now sitting across from him.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Boss, I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Honest, Boss. I'm fine."

"Whattaya doin' here, McGee?"

"Well, since we're on call, I figured this would be easier than ha…" Tim's explanation died off at the raised eyebrow glare from the man who saw right through most people anyway.

"Trying to avoid my sister and mother's calls while making sure I'm available if we get called in, Boss." Tim's quiet yet somewhat lengthy explanation took Gibbs by surprise.

"Why?"

"Because today is Father's Day."

"Yeah. I know."

"Sorry, Boss. I didn't mea…. Every year they hound me to call my father and fix things with him. It's just not something I want to have to fight with them about this year. I already called him when Penny told me to. Once was enough."

The bitterness and hurt was impossible to miss and Gibbs suddenly knew what he'd never bothered to ask before. Tim's attempt to call home last year hadn't gone well for him.

"You okay with not calling home this year?" The boss asked just to be sure.

"Yeah. I can take the silence a lot better than I can take the fighting and the tears over something that I can't make happen anyway."

"They'll come around, McGee. They love you." Gibbs calmly tried to invoke some reassurance into the situation where the young man obviously had had none lately.

Tim nodded silently as he seemed to relax a little more but soon looked away in embarrassment as his stomach growled loudly.

Looking at his watch as he heard Tim's stomach growl, the Team Leader frowned. It was nearly noon now and it was obvious the young man was hungry. With his own father's words of wisdom playing over in his mind once more and his memory of having done what he was about to do, for Tony countless times, Gibbs looked over at his youngest agent and offered a small smile and an invitation.

"C'mon, McGee. It's lunchtime and I know where they serve the best steaks in town. I'm buyin."


End file.
